Anniversary~*
by Rinni
Summary: A story about Goku and ChiChis anniversary.


Anniversaey  
  
This ones about Goku's and ChiChi's Anniversary.........  
  
  
  
ChiChi sat slowly up in bed. She had woken up late on one of the few   
mornings that were special to her. This was her wedding anniversary. But   
it didn't seem as special to her anymore, because Goku was either gone, or   
he would forget. This year it would be the same as last year, that he   
would come home, eat, then go train with Vegeta. "I really wish that he   
would spend more time with me," ChiChi said solumly thought to herself.   
She would do what she does every year, Call Bulma, to see if she would   
want to go shopping with her, she would say that she was busy, then she   
would call Videl, who would say the same.  
"Oh well, I suppose that I could um....... redecorate the house, thats   
exactly what I'll do.   
  
Time passed slowly by for ChiChi..................  
"There, thats better." She said satisfied.  
Goku walked in the door. She turned around surprised to see him. ChiChi   
noted he was holding a box.  
"Well, what do you think of the house Goku?" She said cheerfully.  
But he was already in the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
He handed her the box.  
"Hold this," he said with his head stuck in the fridge.  
Searched the box over with her eyes.   
'It's heavy enough to be clothes' she thought to herself.  
'Maybe he got me the blue dress that I really wanted!'  
"Goku dear, whats in here?" ChiChi asked.  
"My new orange and blue suit! It finally came in."Goku said happily.  
"Oh......okay." she said sadly.  
Goku shot around out of the refrigerater, falling, and knocking ChiChi   
over with him, spilling everything everywhere. Except the box. he pushed   
the box out of the way, before anything could get on it.  
Goku stood up off the floor, and examined the contents of the box to make   
sure nothing was on the new suit.  
ChiChi chimbed up out of the mess. She looked around at her kitchen that   
was so clean a few seconds ago, now litered with everything that was in   
the refrigerater.  
"Oops..." Goku said innocently, hoping not to get yelled at by his wife.  
ChiChi just sighed, and started to clean up the mess that her clueless   
husbend made.  
"ChiChi? Are you mad at me?" Goku said looking at her with his puppy eyes.  
"No Goku. I'm not mad. I can't be mad today." ChiChi said calmly.  
"Wh...why not?"  
"No reason."  
"Oh, okay. Do you want me to help?"  
"No."  
"I'm gonna go train with Vegeta then."  
"Okay."  
Goku unsurely walked out of the room, then flew out the door over to   
Vegeta's.  
How could he be so insensetive She thought to herself. Any other man   
would have stayed to help, even if I did say he didn't have to, I mean,   
heck, most men would remember their anniversary.  
  
The day passed slowly, ChiChi finished wiping the remaining mess off of   
the counters. That night, Goku came home and ate dinner, they got cleaned   
up, and went to bed.  
  
ChiChi laid there for a minute. She was almost in tears, just thinking of   
how long they had been together, and forgot their anniversary. She decided   
that she was mad at him, and would set him straight the next morning. She   
silently cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning Goku woke up before ChiChi. He looked up at the calendar   
on the wall, and smiled. He grabbed a bunch of stuff from under his side   
of the bed, and ran downstairs.   
ChiChi awoke, and reached over to hug Goku, but he wasen't there. She   
climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs to find flowers on   
the table, a little present, and a BIG breakfast. In the living room, she   
could hear their wedding song playing.  
ChiChi just stood there shocked for a minute, before Goku came up to her,   
and escourted her to the kitchen, pulling out her chair, and ushering her   
to sit down.  
"G...Goku.......uhh.....wow!" She said still in amasment.  
"Happy Anniversary!" He shouted, and moved the little present closer to   
her.  
She took it and silently looked at its careful wrapping. She undid the   
paper surrounding it, and opened the little black box concealed inside.   
In the box was a pure gold ring. She carefully lifted it out of the box,   
and looked at it more closely.  
On the inside of the ring was:  
ChiChi, I will love you forever and always. Goku  
  
A little tear ran down her cheek. Goku reached over and took the ring from   
her hands and carefully placed it on her finger.  
"Oh Goku!" She said crying happy tears, and hugging him.  
After they ate breakfast, they danced to their wedding song a few times.  
"Goku, our anniversary was yesterday." ChiChi said breaking the romance of   
the moment.  
"uhh, are you sure?"  
"Of course." ChiChi answered, and went to look at the calendar.  
"See? Look. Saturday."   
"But, today IS Saturday!" Goku said pointing to the calendar.  
"Oh Kami, your right!"  
Goku hugged and kissed her, and forgave her on forgetting what day their   
anniversary was on.  
Then, later that day, they went to go see what movies were playing at the   
movie theater. After that, they went out to dinner, then had a romantic   
night at home.  
  
The End  
  
  
Back  
  
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  



End file.
